¡Quisiera que cambies!
by Eliih Him
Summary: Saben decir que cuando amas realmente a una persona, la amas con todo y defectos. Pero existen casos en que no puedes evitar desear con toda el alma que esa persona cambie, aunque sea un poco, su actitud.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la historia sí;**

 **-Lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Todos tienen 19 años;**

 **-Perdonen mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Momoko estaba sentada en una de las mesas que había en la biblioteca leyendo "Bestiario" de Julio Cortázar, era uno de los cinco que tenía que leer para el taller de lectura y oralidad. Tuvo su primera clase hace dos días y ya tenía que leer todos esos libros para el lunes, al menos tenía hoy y el fin de semana para terminarlos.

―Hey.

La pelirroja levanto la vista de su libro y vio que su novio se sentaba en una silla al frente suyo. Estaba usando una remera negra que decía "You can't. I can" en rojo, jean negro desgastado en las rodillas, converses rojas y con su típica gorra roja en la parte delante y en la trasera negra.

Se sentó flexionando la pierna y poniendo su brazo sobre su rodilla. Si ella no lo conociera bien diría que estaba indiferente, pero el brillo de su mirada lo delataba siempre, eso quería decir que le alegraba verla. Sonrió levemente.

―Estoy leyendo ― le dijo volviendo a leer el libro.

Él rodó los ojos sarcástico. Ella no lo vio, pero como ya suponía que lo haría su sonrisa se ensancho. A él no le agradaba que lo ignoraran por un libro y eso sucedía muy a menudo ya que leía demasiado.

―Deja de hacer eso.

La pelirroja dejó de leer nuevamente y lo miro divertida.

―Lo siento cielo, el libro está muy divertido.

―Estoy seguro que si ― dijo rodando los ojos.

― ¡Claro! Julio Cortázar es un gran escritor, deberías leer sus libros. ¡Tienes que leer Una noche boca arriba!

―Claro… lo leeré… algún día ― una sonrisa torcida apareció en el bello rostro del pelirrojo. ― Si no muero primero ― susurro para sí mismo, pero la chica lo oyó.

― ¿Qué ocurre Brick? ―pregunto cerrando su libro.

―Rosadita, es viernes y en la noche me invitaron a una fiesta ― le dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su jean.

―No me sorprende. Todos los fines de semana te invitan a fiestas o a salir a esas carreras en las que van tú y tus hermanos.

Brick contesto un mensaje y dejó su celular en la mesa.

―A donde me inviten y vaya, mi novia debe estar conmigo ― bajo la pierna y se cruzó de brazos mientras se ponía en una posición relaja y desinteresada en la silla.

Momoko cerró sus ojos levemente y puso su libro sobre la mesa.

―Tengo que leer cinco libros para el lunes, no tengo tiempo para salir y desvelarme.

― ¡Oh vamos! Leíste un libro de setecientas páginas en dos malditos días. Cinco libros no son nada para ti. Anda rosadita vamos a la fiesta, sólo un rato ― le dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Momoko rodó los ojos sarcástica. Había que ser idiota para no saber que estaba fingiendo. Todos los viernes era así, Brick la venía a buscar para salir de joda el viernes y los sábados la llevaba a las picadas que había en la rotonda de la ciudad con sus hermanos y sus novias. Recordó lo sorprendida que había estado cuando Miyako había aparecido en la primer carrera que había ido. Había visto a Kaoru, pero eso ya se lo esperaba de ella, pero ¿Miyako? ¡Nunca!

―No. Debo leer estos libros para un taller y si salgo contigo no será un rato, serán horas y luego me pasaré el sábado durmiendo y luego querrás que te acompañe a las picadas.

―Ya entendí, no irás ― dijo levantándose con el ceño fruncido.

―Brick no seas infantil, la escuela es importante, ya habrá tiempo para salir a divertirse ― imitó su acción y se cruzó de brazos.

―No soy infantil ― dijo ofendido.

― ¡Lo estás siendo! Estás enojado porque no saldré contigo ― lo señaló de manera infantil.

― ¡Shhhhh! ― dijo la bibliotecaria que los estaba mirando colérica.

Los pelirrojos la miraron y se sonrojaron avergonzados. Brick tomo la mochila que no había visto Momoko, ésta miro su reloj en su muñeca y vio que eras las seis de la tarde. Ambos entraban en media hora a clases. Momoko estaba estudiando el profesorado de Lengua y Literatura mientras que Brick había empezado la carrera de Historia.

Brick puso la silla en su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Momoko tomo su libro y lo guardo mientras imitaba la acción de su novio.

― ¡Espera pelirrojo malhumorado! ―chillo fastidiada saliendo de la biblioteca.

El aludido ni se inmuto, seguía caminando tranquilamente. Momoko lo miro cabreada y cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo golpeo con su bolso, que tenía sus libros para leer, sus cuadernos y su cartuchera.

― ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¿Eres idiota? ― dijo irritado volteándola a ver.

― ¡A ti qué te pasa! Primero estas de buen humor y luego estas gruñón… luego dicen que las chicas solamente son bipolares ― le contesto cruzándose de brazos.

―No pasa nada. Tenemos clases y nos estás retrasando.

Brick siguió su camino hasta la galería donde tenía sus clases, dejando a Momoko en medio del pasillo.

 _Gruñón. Malhumorado. Cascarrabias. Bipolar. Infantil. Idiota. Cretino. Zopenco. Engreído. Petulante_... pensó Momoko mientras caminaba hasta su galería, tenía que cruzar el patio para llegar. Y todos los que presenciaron la pelea de la pareja la miraban sin disimulo alguno.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Momoko se levantó temprano y mientras se hacía algo de desayunar leía su libro. Extrañaba cuando su madre le tenía el desayuno listo cuando ella se despertaba, pero también le gustaba vivir sola en ese departamento que sus padres le habían regalado el año pasado como regalo por su cumpleaños número diecinueve.

Termino el "Bestiario", para empezar con "El ángel de la sombra" de Leopoldo Lugones. Estuvo leyendo ese libro hasta que dieron las once. Tenía que comprar para el resto de la semana.

Se cambió la musculosa negra y el short blanco, que sería como su pijama y se puso una remera gris con un corazón negro, jean azul oscuro y converses blanca. Recogió su melena pelirroja en una cola alta y los sujeto con una cola roja en forma de un pequeño moño con lunares. Se miró en el espejo y ese peinado le recordó a cuando tenía trece años y usaba un moño mucho más grande. Le sonrió al espejo, tomó sus llaves junto con su celular y salió tranquilamente de su departamento.

* * *

La pelirroja se sentó en su sillón y suspiró cansada. Había demorado más de lo previsto, todo porque un chico que trabajaba en la verduleria, casi que no la dejaba salir del local todo porque quería su número de celular. Ni siquiera diciéndole que tenía novio lo pudo convencer, por lo que le dio su número anterior. Ahora tendría que evitar ir ahí.

Grandioso, pensó irónica.

Cerró los ojos para dormir unos minutos, pero al parecer alguien la odiaba porque el timbre sonaba. Quiso ignorar ese odioso sonido pero al parecer alguien estaba empeñado a dejarla dormir.

Se levanto molesta y fue hacia la puerta.

― ¡¿Qué quiere...?! ¿Brick? ― pregunto confundida.

―Me encantan tus recibimientos cariño ― dijo sonriendo sarcástico.

Momoko puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Me dejarás pasar o debo estar todo el día aquí?

―Uh no, lo siento... pasa ― dijo avergonzada.

Brick le sonrió burló. Se acercó a la pelirroja y le deposito un leve beso sobre los sonrosados labios de la pelirroja.

―Hubiera preferido otro tipo de saludo pero me estoy cocinando ahí afuera ― le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Momoko se rió y se dirigió hasta el sillón, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

― ¿Qué tal tu día? ― pregunto Brick acostándose sobre el regazo de la chica.

―Sólo fui a comprar para el resto de la semana y demoré más de lo que había pensado todo por... ― se calló al instante.

Brick, que tenía los ojos cerrados, frunció levemente el ceño extrañado.

― ¿Por qué tardaste? ― pregunto mirándola interesado.

―Porque ― la pelirroja comenzó a reírse nerviosa. ― Había mucha gente.

Él no se trago ese cuento de que había mucha gente, la conocía muy bien y sabia que estaba mintiendo.

―Bien, ahora dime la verdad.

Ella miro a su alrededor buscando algo que la inspire. Sentía la rojiza mirada del chico, maldecía a los padres de Brick por haberlo hecho tan intimidante.

―Akatsutsumi Momoko... ― dijo en tono amenazante.

No recibió respuesta su parte, seguía evitando la penetrante mirada.

―Momoko...

Empezó a sudar frío. Se estaba molestando.

 **―Blossom.**

Ahora sí estaba molesto, sólo la llamaba así cuando lo estaba. Éste chico se enojaba fácilmente, aunque teniendo en cuenta el carácter de los mil demonios que tenía no era de sorprenderse.

―Verás, esta mañana fui a la verduleria el Zorzal... ― empezó a relatar para apaciguar el enojo del pelirrojo.

―Continúa.

―Y bueno, pues... ― tomó aire. ― Casinomedejasalirdellugarunchicoquetrabajaahíporqueqeuríaminúmero.

Brick se levanto del regazo de la chica y para mirarla bien.

―Rosadita, no te entendí ni j.

―Es que casi no me dejan salir del local porque... unchicoqueríaminúmerosinoselodabameibaaquedaravivirahí.

― ¡Momoko ya! ― grito exasperado. ― Habla bien.

La aludida suspiró derrotada.

―Casi no me dejan salir del Zorzal porque un chico que trabaja ahí quería mi número de celular ― miro la televisión sonrojada.

Brick estuvo en silencio. Ese silencio que a Momoko le dio escalofríos. Cuando Brick estaba en silencio nada bueno podía salir de eso. Volteo a verlo de reojo. Casi se aleja de él temiendo su vida cuando vio una leve aura negra que lo rodeaba.

― ¿Le diste tu número? ― pregunto seriamente.

―No... bueno sí...

― ¡¿Sí?!

― ¡Pero el viejo! El número que bloquee sin querer.

―Lo voy a matar. No tiene porque mierda pedirte tu número de celular.

Momoko casi temió por la vida del empleado.

―Sobretodo. Tú. Le. Diste. Tu. Jodido. Número.

― ¡Pero fue el anterior! ― exclamó frunciendo el ceño y empezando a molestarse.

―Eso no importa. ¡Le diste tu puto número!

― ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Qué te llamara para avisarte? ¿Qué me quede a vivir ahí dentro? ¡Sólo estábamos adentro los dos! Los demás empleados estaban cargando no sé que cosa afuera ― ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

― ¡Eso hubieras hecho!

―Claro, le diré: "¿Quiere que te de mi número? Bueno espera un momento llamaré a mi novio para que te de una golpiza." ― dijo irónica.

La mirada de Brick brillaba de furia contenida. Momoko se intimido por la mirada que le lanzaba.

― ¡Sólo le di un maldito número bloqueado! No seas idiota Brick...

― ¿Ahora yo soy idiota por enojarme que un jodido crío haya coqueteado con mi novia?

― ¡Sí! Estás exagerando, maldición siempre es lo mismo. Un chico se me acerca y tú quieres golpearlo. Me salvo de que sólo seas celoso de eso, mira si empiezas a celarme con mis amigos.

―No es mala la idea ― dijo sarcástico.

―Para no tener contacto con ningún chico para eso me convertía en monja.

Momoko se quedó callada después de eso, suspiro frustrada y continuó.

―Pensé que podría soportar tu maldito lado travieso, tu humor de los mil demonios incluso la frialdad con la que a veces me tratas ¡pero me estoy hartando!

Brick la miró sorprendido y pálido.

― ¿Luego dices que me amas? Sí me amaras, tanto como dices, no intentarías cambiarme.

Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento. Salió de ahí en silencio dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta. Ella despertó de su trance cuando escuchó el portazo.

―Desearía que tuvieras una actitud diferente ― susurro molesta.

* * *

 **¡Hola! :3**

 **Esta es una nueva historia que salió de mi cabeza sin mi consentimiento ;-;**

 **La verdad era que no tenía pensado publicar más historias largas hasta terminar las que ya tengo pero esta idea me ganó u.u**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes XD hasta dejarlos morados... 7u7**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
